1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an element composed of a plurality of horizontally and vertically running strips which have common intersection points and to a method for the production of elements by the interlinking of closed rings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elements of this kind, in which the warp threads and weft threads lie alternately on top and cross over one another in such a way that a highly stable fabric is formed, are generally known. Elements of this kind, which, for example, take the form of mats, consist of a multiplicity of materials and are used for various purposes. Thus, for example, it is known from German Utility Model G 94 10 292.9 to produce rubber mats from strips of the treads of used tires and to use these rubber mats for the stabilization of dikes and slopes, for dune consolidation and for building paths and cycle tracks. Although it must be acknowledged, in principle, that the recycling of used tires in particular is certainly welcome, since the use of used tires for appropriate purposes is in keeping with the present-day notion of environmental protection, nevertheless there are limits to the use of such mats obtained from used tires.
This is because the strength and stability of such simple mats composed of strips of treads of used tires is not sufficient for the intended uses in question, since, in particular, mats known from German Utility Model G 94 10 292.9 are complicated to produce and make it necessary to employ metallic cramps and the like. Moreover, in this case, when the treads of the used tires employed are cut up, their metal insert is laid bare, thus entailing the risk that this metal insert may corrode.
As regards utilizing and employing the material of used tires for securing slopes for flood protection, proposals have already been made, for example in DE-B 25 46 430, DE-A 33 08 651 A1 and the already mentioned German Utility Model G 94 10 292.9. The use of woven mats or mat-like structures not consisting of used-tire recycling products for the stabilization of earth masses at risk of slipping and for soil or bank consolidation has likewise already been proposed, for example in DE 36 30 969 C2, DE-B 22 17 150 and DE-B 19 31 537.
These and similar mat-like structures have in common the disadvantage that they possess only limited flexibility, can be connected to further mats only to a limited extent and at considerable outlay, are available, when required, only to a limited extent and, when being laid on site, cannot be produced by hand. Moreover, it is possible for these known elements to be employed only to a restricted extent, since prefabricated elements can be adapted only in a limited way to land formations.
The object of the invention is to provide an element of the type initially mentioned, which can be produced easily and is cost-effective and which, for building purposes, is to have sufficient mechanical stability, sufficiently high flexibility and good damping properties in relation to mechanical stresses and is to be capable of being connected to further elements quickly and simply.
This object is achieved by means of an element of the type initially mentioned which has the features of patent claim 1.
The element is distinguished, according to the invention, in that the strips are in each case closed rings, in each case a ring alternately surrounding the rings arranged at right angles to it or being led through these rings, in each case a front end of a ring being led in each case through a rear end of a ring arranged at right angles to it.
The essence of the invention is an entirely novel type of connection of strips arranged at right angles to one another and having common intersection points, said type of connection deliberately avoiding types of linking or binding which have been known hitherto.
The subsequently published DE-A 197 40 413 A1, which is part of WO 99/12717 A, describes a method and an apparatus for the processing of tires, in which tire strips are interlaced to form coarse-mesh sheet-like structures and bodies. The sheet-like structures are interlaced in one piece. In contrast to this, there is provision, in the invention, for forming elements with a square base area, which have eyes, with the result that the square basic elements can be joined to one another.
According to the invention, it is possible, in a surprisingly simple way, to provide a mat-like element which, in contrast to conventional solutions, consists of closed rings which are interlaced in a novel way such that rings arranged at right angles to one another alternately surround one another or are encased by the rings arranged at right angles to one another.
By virtue of this novel technique, the rings take the form of flat elongate rings with a wavy shape and the element obtained by means of these rings is the form of a closed body with a square base area, said body being capable of being connected to further identical elements in the simplest possible way through the eyes by connection means. Although elements are also known which are composed of simple strips and of which the strip ends projecting beyond the composite strip structure are stitched around and thereby form eyes, these bodies, also woven from the treads of used tires, do not have sufficient mechanical strength and, in terms of mechanical pressure, only a low damping property which is not sufficient for all the intended uses.
Advantageously, one end projects beyond the side edge of a ring arranged at right angles to it, in such a way that an eye and/or strap for mounting a further element and/or connection means is obtained.
The elements can be combined with and connected to one another in any desired way according to the respective requirements. All forms are produced preferably from square basic elements which can be joined together with the aid of connecting elements. The basic element consists of rings running horizontally and vertically to one another and pressed flat together. Preferably the treads of used tires are used as rings.
The interlinking of closed rings makes it possible to produce xe2x80x9cfabricsxe2x80x9d or textiles, preferably geotextiles, of any desired size, in any desired shape and by means of various types of interlinking and therefore also with various properties, connecting elements not necessarily being required. The xe2x80x9cfabricsxe2x80x9d can be employed in all sectors where robust, load-bearing and weather-resistant geotextiles are required.
Not only rings pressed together, but also rings bent in a U-shaped manner can be used for interlinking. Multi-walled basic compact elements with different contours can be produced from these. These elements form a modular system, by means of which structural elements of any desired size and in a variety of shapes can be formed. Furthermore, from the basic compact elements, flexible load-bearing bands and rings, and also hollow bodies, can be produced, which can be employed in many industrial sectors.
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, there is provision for the rings to consist in each case of elastic material, in particular for them to consist of the tread of a vehicle tire. This makes it possible, in a surprisingly simple way, to provide an element which employs the predominant part of used tires which accumulate and which could otherwise be further utilized only with great difficulty.
In order to provide an element according to the invention, using treads of vehicle tires, eight used tires are usually required, the number of these being predetermined by the length/width ratio of the treads. When the treads, of, for example, special tires are used, a different number of tread rings may be chosen. Preferably, however, normal used tires with a customary diameter of 13 to 15 inches are employed.
An advantage of this refinement is, in particular, that these treads already possess mechanical properties which can be utilized in an advantageous way. The material and mechanical properties of the treads of automobile tires allow a very high degree of damping against impact loads, and they also afford protection against very high mechanical stresses, which is made possible, in particular, by the steel inserts in the tread, while, in the element according to the invention, these steel inserts cannot corrode since the tread rings are not severed.
The properties of treads of motor vehicle tires, in conjunction with the novel connection technique of the element according to the invention, can be utilized for a large number of areas of application. Mention may be made here, in particular, of flood protection, dike securing and dike renovation, which will be dealt with in more detail in the description.
In a practical refinement of the invention, the connection means capable of being led through the eyes of the element are rods, chains, ropes, tubes or the like. The element can also be connected to further elements in the simplest possible way by these connection means. In order, for example, to connect two elements to one another, it is necessary merely to butt the two elements against one another and lead a connection means through the eyes of the two elements, as a result of which the connection of two elements butting against one another is already made. As a result, a multiplicity of elements according to the invention can be connected to one another, to form large-area mats or canopies, and/or to other bodies which may likewise be formed from the elements according to the invention.
Mats or canopies assembled in this way can be employed, for example, as a foundation in road building, as a carrying sling for large loads, as a noise-damping railroad rail bed or for securing garbage dumps against slipping. It is also conceivable to use a mat consisting of a multiplicity of elements as a sight screen which can be planted with greenery easily and simply by means of pocket-like cavities between the rings of the elements.
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, the element is capable of being connected to five further identical elements to form a cube. A cube of this kind, which can be produced in the simplest possible way by the connection means led through the eyes of the individual elements, can be employed for a multiplicity of intended uses. For example, with a cube of this type, it is possible to produce quickly and simply a rampart for flood protection purposes, a noise protection wall, an impact protection barrier or the like.
In this case, in an advantageous refinement, there may be provision for a bag fillable with water, with air or with solid material to be capable of being introduced into the cube. A bag of this type can increase even further the inherent stability of the cube produced from the elements according to the invention. Moreover, with a bag of this type, the cavity of the cube can be utilized in a positive way, specifically in that it can be tared in a controlled way, depending on the filling material, that is to say it can thereby be designed to float, to be suspended in water or to sink. For example, floating platforms or emergency footbridges can be produced by means of air-filled cubes.
According to a practical refinement of the invention, the element may also be connectable to two further identical elements to form an open regular prism in the shape of a triangle. This gives rise to a tent-like structure, such as may be desirable for specific applications and which can be connected to further elements.
In a further advantageous refinement of the invention, there is provision for the element to be connectable to a claw tie. A claw tie of this type can be employed when a multiplicity of elements according to the invention are to be used for flood protection purposes. The claw tie can have a baseplate, the outer dimensions of which correspond to the dimensions of the element and which can therefore easily be integrated, for example, into a mat-like or canopy-like composite structure. So that the claw tie can be connected to at least one element simply and quickly, the claw tie can have, at its outer edges, eyes by means of which quick and simple hinge-like connection to at least one element is possible, in a similar way to the connection of at least two elements to one another.
According to a method for the production of an element, there is provision, in the case of a number of motor vehicle tires corresponding to the number of rings of the element, for detaching their side walls and rubber-encased rim rings, and for the remaining tread rings to be connected to form an element, in each case a tread ring alternately surrounding the tread rings arranged at right angles to it or being led through these tread rings, in each case a front end of a tread ring being led in each case through a rear end of a tread ring arranged at right angles to it and projecting beyond the side edge of this tread ring arranged at right angles to it, in such a way that an eye for mounting connection means is obtained.
In this method, above all, used tires are subjected in a positive way to further utilization which goes well beyond the normal period of utilization of a vehicle tire.
It must be emphasized, however, that the element according to the invention is not only to be produced from the treads of used tires, but all conceivable closed rings may be employed for this purpose, for example those composed of geotextiles, of plastic films and plastic casks, of sheet-metal rings and the like.